


Marnie is a Big Homo

by Cthuwu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, F/F, Nothing more, literally just crack, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuwu/pseuds/Cthuwu
Summary: Marine gay!!!!! For Gloria!!!!
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Marnie is a Big Homo

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this

Marnie from Pokemon Sword and Shield™ was standing in the hotel resting cuz she was tired from battling. She went sit at a big comfy couch while her morpeko screamed about killing god. Morpeko was a dumb hamster piece of shit who has probably committed mass genocide but Marn E didn't care because it was given by her brother Pees.

Mairn Eee was still doing a sit when Gloria Pokemon™ entered in the hotel by the window. "Ello Morknee!!" She spoke in thick Scottish accent or something like that. Marble was shock and fell of comfy couch, crushing the death hamster. "Omg it's Glowrea my crush!!!!!111!!!11!! I mean what?!?" Mawni contemplated life while Morepeko screeched under her. Was she big homo?!?!?! For Gloria?!?!?!?!?

"🅱arnie are you a lesbeen????!?!!!?" Gloria yelled. Morkni stared into void. Void stared back. Void said 'u big gay.' She look up at hot Scottish girl and said, 

"Yes. I love you and am very lesbin for u.!"

"Omg Mernnsss!!!" Glorya screeched.

They then did a smooch.

And Morpeko committed die on the whole town.


End file.
